


I Never Had A Lover Like You Before

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amidala!AU, Amidala!Kylo, Banter, Biting, Bruises, Cock Tease, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dresses, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eye Sex, Flirting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	I Never Had A Lover Like You Before

 

Their relationship starts with a single glance shared over a meeting table, dark eyes locked onto green-blue while smiles play out on their lips. As soon as the meeting had adjourned and refreshments were passed around Kylo makes his way to the self-introduced General Hux. Kylo’s outfit catches the general’s eye with its layers of semi-sheer purple fabrics stacked upon one enough enough to appear more conservative but, with the right lighting, Hux swore he could see the shape of Kylo’s muscular thighs. The upper half was no better, with open-sided sleeves connecting at his wrist circlets and a matching circlet at his throat with none of the material whatsoever being thick enough to cover the broad chest underneath.

Their conversation remains civil, with Kylo half-lidding his eyes and playfully smiling into his drink, the red stripe trailing down his lower lip pressing into the side of the glass and leaving a distinctive marking that left Hux wishing that same mark was on his skin.

Hux’s thoughts wander and as they do a spark ignites in Kylo’s eyes. Hux’s thoughts are quickly shut up as he recalls being forewarned of the Force abilities by the Senate member. A dancing light springs up in the depths of Kylo’s dark eyes that Hux could only describe as amusement.

The meeting resumes and the entirety of it tests Hux’s mental willpower as he reigns in the dark roiling desire to yank Kylo by his beautiful long hair and pin him to the table while the rest of the room watched as he claims the Senator as _his_. Hux sees another flash in Kylo’s eyes, this time a challenge, as their discussion at hand meets in disagreement. Hux’s temporary fortification against his thoughts slips and he knows that Kylo knows if the way a slight blush rises to the Senator’s face says anything.

After the final word has been said, with a stalemate having been reached for now, Hux steels himself for a type of reprimand as Kylo steps up to him. Instead Kylo surprises him by giving him a kiss on either cheek, the red of his lipstick leaving impressions on his pale skin. Hux flushes and watches Kylo stride off confidently, his whole frame magnetic as he walks away.

In the middle of the night Kylo dresses himself in one of his finest but simplest red satin dresses. It has a low dip in the front and back that are tailored to his frame immaculately and stops right at his thighs. The material slithers against his skin as he turns to inspect himself in the mirror. He waits until Hux’s slightly lighter sleep cycle kicks in, sensing it with a sneaky tendril of Force, before making his way to Hux’s room on the other end of the Senator’s  compound. When he arrives Kylo knocks on the door with two sharp raps and waits.

Hux opens the door and Kylo quickly enters, closes the door, and leaps up onto him, giving Hux barely time to register and to wrap his arms underneath Kylo’s weight before Kylo is kissing and biting at Hux’s neck, leaving trails of bruises in its wake. Just as suddenly Kylo pulls off and shoves Hux down onto the bed, straddling him at the hips. Kylo lifts up his dress, exposing his already hard cock for Hux to see. Hux’s eyes go wide and he licks his lips instinctively.

Without even letting Hux say a word Kylo is prying open Hux’s mouth and inserting himself, shivering at the feeling of Hux’s loud moans vibrating up his length. Kylo sets a pace that’s alternatively brutal and gentle, a rougher scrape of teeth against sensitive skin finally surging him over the edge and coming in Hux’s mouth. Hux swallows and gasps, his breathing having been restricted. Kylo looks down at him with a crooked grin, temporarily breaking the well-composed face he had adorned throughout the day. Hux suddenly grips those exposed thighs firm enough to then flip Kylo over to where he’s looming over him, returning that grin almost feral-like.

As if knowing what Hux wanted Kylo leans up and kisses him slowly on the mouth, tasting himself and biting Hux’s lower lip until it bled. Hux practically growls and manhandles Kylo until his face is plastered against the wall above the headboard and his hands are firmly squashed beneath each of Hux’s. Kylo squirms but Hux bites at his neck and shoulders, leaving vivid markings that by tomorrow would purple even further. Kylo makes a noise between a laugh and a whimper when Hux grinds up against him, the cloth of his briefs and the dress where it had slipped back down making unseemly noises as they are rubbed together. Hux releases one of Kylo’s hands, motioning for Kylo to lock it with the other before holding the two at the wrist in a strong grip. He trails his now free hand downwards, scooting up the dress to press a finger at Kylo’s entrance, and groans.

He finds it already prepared and that earns Kylo as swift spank. Kylo arches into it as Hux pulls himself out of his briefs and, using the obvious excess lube that Kylo has still seeping down the inner of his thighs, sinks himself in. Kylo cries out but Hux thrusts mercilessly, lavishing in the continuous moans and curses Kylo is saying. Hux yanks Kylo from the wall to allow him to balance himself on his hands and knees as Hux snapped his hips in a frenzied pace. All too soon Hux comes and they stay like that for a moment before Kylo slips out from Hux’s grasp, fixes the dress, and heads for the door.

Hux just looks on and in a moment of teasing, Kylo lifts the dress and shakes his ass, making Hux gasp in surprise and feel his cock twitch in interest. Before Hux can do anything Kylo winks and ambles away, quite pleased with himself. Hux stays there a moment, high aware of the smell of sex in the air and his softened cock still hanging out of his briefs as the whole debacle processes in his mind. Finally, he puts himself away and flops back on the bed, sleep washing over him almost instantaneously.

The next day Kylo wears a dark blue dress that is free flowing from the waist but fastens like a corset, leaving his shoulders and neck exposed in all their bitten glory. Some council members gawk their reactions a cross between surprise and mortification as Kylo passes by them to take his seat. Hux enters the room and glances at Kylo then has to have a double take as he realizes what Kylo has done and fights off the rising blush. Hux holds his head up high, refusing to look embarrassed in front the Council despite how the rest of the Senators are pointedly glancing his way.

As soon as the discussion is settle, this time in the First Order’s favor, Kylo once more approaches Hux and kisses him on the mouth, in front of all of the other delegates and whispers, “Sometimes, I do not mind when someone comes out on top...but later, that someone won’t be you.”

Hux swallows the sudden knot in his throat as Kylo takes his hand and leads him to his private chambers for more _negotiations_.

 


End file.
